A Rose for Alistair
by silvergryphon06
Summary: He's asked if he could spend the night, but is he ready for what the beautiful Warden has in store?


**A/N: I own nothing. I simply love this game and enjoy writing about some of my favorite characters/ I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!**

_Why did I suggest this? Maker's Breath, someone please tell me why..._

Alistair's thoughts had been running in this vein since he had only just moments before told his beautiful Warden that he wanted to spend the night with her. Her response had both thrilled and terrified him. What if he did something wrong? What if she...oh by the Maker, what if she laughed?! Oh, he'd never live that down. Yet, as he watched her slender, toned form move in the firelight, his doubtful thoughts began to be ignored in favor of other ideas. She was sparring with Zev, twin blades meeting, parrying, and dancing away with the assassin's daggers. There was a look in her green eyes that was captivating, a mischievous glint that suggested so many things in his already too far gone mind. Flashes of creamy thigh peeked out from under her armor as she moved, her deep breathing, the blush in her cheeks.; Alistair could feel the tightness in his groin and he forced himself to look away.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else, but the image had been burned into his brain. He could see her in his mind's eye, her gorgeous golden hair spilling around her shoulders, a smile on her face and nothing else. He let his gaze travel down, wondering what color her nipple were. Were they a pretty candy pink? Darker like the rose he had given her? He couldn't stop his body's reaction to his fantasy, the blood rushing south and making his breeches painfully tight. Thankful that no one could see his predicament while he was sitting down, he didn't dare to stand, not even when he opened his eyes to find the very object of his desires looking at him with a gentle smile. Heat rushed first to his cheeks, then south again, as his eyes wandered down to her hips swaying as she walked to her tent. She cast him a glance over her shoulder, the smoldering light in her eyes making him harder than any fantasy he could have come up with.

_Maker help me..._

He couldn't help it, he followed her, knowing he always would. He bent and looked inside through the flap of her tent and froze. She was bent over, unlacing her boots and giving him a marvelous view of her hindquarters. Oh, the Maker himself must have come back to the human race to shape that perfection. More images flashed in his mind of what he'd love to do to that lovely arse, but then he noticed her hands. She had finished unlacing her boots, but she still remained slightly bent. He watched slender fingers slid slowly along her legs, skating lightly along her thighs, to the clasps at her hips. With the quick flick of a finger, she had undone them and the leather hit the ground with a thump. Alistair swallowed hard and willed himself to step inside, but she had him mesmerized.

She was only clad in her small clothes now and they were thin, leaving little, but just enough, to his imagination. She turned then, the firelight dancing in her blond tresses. The wickedness in her smile was almost enough for him to come in his trousers on the spot, but then she spoke, her voice husky and smooth, and he had to close his eyes, lest he lost all of his fragile grip on sanity.

"Enjoying the show?"

_Damn, caught like a bloody schoolboy._

He nodded and carefully moved into the tent, very aware that his desire for her was evident. To her credit, she kept her gaze on his face, that same smile on her lips as she stepped towards him. Alistair, on the other hand, found his eyes drawn to her body; the way her breasts lightly bounced as she walked, the way her hips swayed with each movement, the smooth curve of her legs..._Maker's Breath, she's going to kill me._ That may have been the last rational thought he had, because that lithe, beautiful body was right in front of him and he found that he was trembling and he desperately tried to remain still. Then, she stood on her tiptoes, her lips softly brushing his ear and he could feel the small puff of breath as she whispered,

"Don't you think you had better let down the flap? It's much too cold in here for that."

She moved back slightly and he could see her nipples through her breast cloth, teasing him without even being completely naked. He tried to see what color they might be, but she only chuckled and moved away again, reaching behind him to pull the tent closed, since he obviously didn't have the capabilities at that moment to do much of anything. As it closed out the night, Alistair gave a low groan in his throat, finding himself at least able to speak.

"You're going to bloody well be the death of me, do you know that?"

Those green eyes danced and her smile widened before she leaned against him, letting her fingers drag slowly, lightly, along his chest, up to his shoulders, making him close his eyes. Her lips were inches from his own and what she said made him groan again and his body hard as rock.

"If you die tonight, I promise that you will die a happy, happy man."

Then her mouth was gliding silkily against his, her tongue tracing a gentle path along his lower lip. He kissed her back, taking the invitation she offered and parted her lips, delving into the sweet cavern. Maker, but she tasted like heaven. As their tongues touched and glided against each other, Alistair noted that his hands had come to rest on her hips and he tentatively allowed his fingers to explore the soft skin there. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and it sent a wave of fire through his body. They kissed again and again, until Alistair was sure that it would never end, which he didn't mind in the least, but then she pulled back. Horrified that he might have done something wrong, he started to open his mouth to apologize when her finger came up and silenced him. Her lips were swollen from his attention and, to him, made her look sexier than anything he had ever seen. She looked up at him, affection in her eyes.

'Don't you think you're just a little over dressed at the moment?"

_Not really, I rather like the idea of you being the only one naked here._ But he never got to verbalize his wit, because then her mouth was blazing a trail along his neck and throat. He gasped when he felt her bite lightly on his Adam's apple, but then he noticed that her hands and snuck up under his shirt, sending electricity through his blood as her hands caressed the muscles there. She moaned slightly as she placed butterfly kisses along his jaw, then lifted his shirt over his head. She looked him over with admiration and Alistair felt incredibly self conscious. She let her hands follow her eyes, though, as they traced feather light, teasing patterns over his navel, up his torso, to twine her arms around his neck and he groaned as he pulled her against him, the feel of skin against skin almost too much to bear.

"You are so incredibly handsome, Alistair."

He grinned at that and felt himself relax somewhat. He looked down into her face and kissed her lips, then her cheeks, her eyelids.

"And I do believe that _you_, my dear, are the most gorgeous woman on this earth."

Her smile was radiant and he felt his heart swell near to bursting with love for her. She was so gentle and kind, yet strong and resilient. He wanted to tell her how deeply he cared for her, but then he was kissing her with enthusiasm and she was responding in kind and he decided it may be best saved for later. He let his large hands roam along her sides, her ribcage, then down again, to caress those amazingly long legs. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but by the little noises she made he supposed he was doing the right thing. Feeling bolder, he moved them up until they rested on her bottom and he squeezed the lovely round cheeks firmly. He laughed when he heard her squeal, then followed her example and trailed sweet kisses down her neck. She sighed and he smiled against the smoothness of her skin. He continued pressing his lips against her collarbone, to her chest, where he hesitated.

Sensing his nervousness, she gently back out of his arms and reached behind her back. Alistair's mouth went dry as the material floated to the ground, unnoticed. She was incredible and he let his eyes worship her body, then he lifted a trembling hand to cup the round fullness of one breast. She shivered at his touch and he heard himself growl as something inside him snapped. He pulled her to his body roughly, letting his wet tongue leave a trail of fire on the creamy slope, before reaching his goal. He pulled one rosy nipple into his mouth and felt his body respond to her moan of pleasure. He raised his other hand to stroke the other bud, flicking it with his thumb as he occupied himself with pulling the most delicious sounds from out of her. Then he switched, not wanting to have the other feel left out, after all. She felt amazing against his body, against his lips.

Maker, they weren't even fully undressed yet and it felt so good, he thought he might explode right there. That is, until he felt her sneaky hands snaking their way down his stomach to dip teasingly below the waist of his trousers. He shuddered at the sensation of her fingertips so close to his groin and she grinned. Tugging at first (he swore later that it was a distraction tactic) at the waistband, she then slid her hand all the way and he felt her touch him for the first time. Lightly, she ran a fingers over his length and he gasped. It was all he could do to stay still as he felt the heat of her palm press against him.

"Where in Fereldan did you learn to do that?"

She didn't respond, instead moving to kneel in front of him. He was bewildered at first, wondering what she was doing, then he realized fully when he suddenly realized his pants were gone and her hand grasped the base of his length fully. She squeezed gently and Alistair thought he saw stars. Oh, Maker, then her lips were ghosting up and down, driving him mad. He thought his legs might give at any moment because of the feeling, but her tongue flicked against the tip and he couldn't help the tiny amount he let out. He dared to look down, sure that when he did so, he was going to release everything right there. He was almost right. He watched, aroused beyond belief, as she slid her small pink tongue to lick up the tiny droplet, then fully engulf him. He cried out and reached down to entangle his hands in her hair.

Her head bobbed over him and he trembled, the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him too much.

"Elissa," he moaned, "I'm...I'm going to..."

She stopped and looked up at him, clearly not minding that thought, but she relented, both to his relief and disappointment, till he saw the promise in her eyes that she was going to finish that later. Instead, she stood and playfully pulled at the strings holding her small clothes up. He growled, teased past the point of no return. He grabbed her around the waist and tumbled down to the blankets on the floor, landing on his back. She gasped, then cried out as he flipped them over and positioned himself above her. He watched her pupils dilate with desire and it pushed him to the brink of his control. He pulled the small cloth from her body then, with a quick movement he was barely aware of, he slipped inside her. They both moaned at the sensation and Alistair wasn't sure his poor heart could stand much more. But then she did something mind blowing with her hips and he began to move.

He pulled his hard length almost completely out of her glorious wet heat, then plunged in again to the hilt, shuddering at how good it felt to be inside of her. He rained kisses on every inch of skin he could reach as her fingers dug into his shoulders, fingernails raking along his spine, making him dizzy with desire. He murmured endearments to her, pouring out his heart and soul as he made love to her. He felt her tighten around him and then she cried out his name, shuddering and thrusting her hips up towards his. It was finally too much and he exploded inside of her, shouting as his essence filled her. Panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, he collapsed on top of her.

It was a few moments before he realized he must be crushing her with his larger frame and he rolled away, but she followed, straddling him and lying her body over his chest. He chuckled wryly, then enfolded her in his arms, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips.

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

He heard her soft laughter and he smiled.

"Not at all, though I may need further tests to be sure."

"I'll just have to arrange that, won't I?"

_If I have my way, it will be for the rest of our lives. _


End file.
